


A place to call home.

by nemesisk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemesisk/pseuds/nemesisk
Summary: After finding and reuniting her whole family, Kassandra decides to take a small rest at a little cabin. Nothing happens, she just realizes she may have a home after all.
Kudos: 6





	A place to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting here. It's a very short one-shot about Kassandra being happy. I am planning to make more stories about her since I feel I want to see more of her. Hope you like it!
> 
> P. S.: I am not an English native, so there may be some typos or grammar mistakes, let me know if you find one. Thank you!

It had been a few days since she had left the ship for the last time. It was after she reunited her family and said goodbye to all of her friends. She told her crew they were going to be free for the next days, so they could rest after the long journey. When Barnabas asked her where she was going, she just answered that she need to be alone for a bit. And because Kassandra was not a person to argue with, Barnabas let her be.

Even though she had been to Athens a couple times now, she still didn't feel like it was her home. Neither Sparta, not even Cephalonia. For some reason, she had never felt like home since she was a little girl. When she was younger, when things were easier, she felt like everything was going to be forever; her family, her house, her childhood. But when everything changed and she arrived at Cephalonia, she realized nothing lasted forever and that she had no place to call home. 

So knowing that, she didn't really have a place at Athens, and she wanted to be alone, so being at a friends house wasn't a solution. She had done a lot of jobs, so she knew a lot of people. A lovely couple of farmers offered her a little cabin on a hill at the northeast, where not many people lived so she could be calmed. After thanking them, Kassandra decided that night was for her and just her, and maybe for the gods if they wanted to watch her. She bought a sweet wine bottle and some delicious food and let the sleep come on its own, with the stars protecting her above her head. She was going to sleep that night, knowing damn well her odyssey had just started, but everything had been done.

A few days later, she came back with her crews. Everyone looked so happy and relaxed after resting, but they only could talk about how much they had missed the life at the sea and her captain. Kassandra was the last one to arrive and before getting onto the ship, she looked at all of them, her family, Odesa, Roxane, Epi, Iola, Barnabas... She knew she didn't have a place to call home, but she sure had people to call home.


End file.
